Imaginationland 2/Transcript
(We start off with the Paramount Pictures logo with Butters and his friends riding on the stars and land on the logo.) (The movie starts at butter's house where everyone is celebrating his birthday.) Everyone: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Butters, Happy birthday to you. (laughing) Happy birthday Butters! Butters: Aw. Thanks everyone, you are too kind. Cartman: You wanna see this awesome present I got you? Butters: Sure! (Butters opens a present and it has a Terrance and Phillip Asses of Fire DVD.) Butters: Wow! A Terrence and Phillip Asses of Fire DVD? That's so cool! I love it! (11:00 P.M. - Everyone is watching Terrance and Phillip Asses of Fire) Stan: The Movie Starting large ass appears on screen wearing short, with the film title appearing over it. Terrance and Phillip are then shown Everyone: Hooray! Phillip: Say, Terrance, what did the Spanish priest say to the Iranian gynaecologist? Terrance: I don't know, Phillip, what? farts on Terrance's face, and both get into hysterics over it Stan: Where do they come up with this stuff? Terrance: You're Such a pigfucker, Phillip! Kyle: gasps What did he say? Phillip: Terrance, why would you call me a pigfucker? Terrance: Well, let's see, first of all, you fuck pigs! Phillip: thinks Oh yeah! giggle Terrance: Well, fuck my ass and call me a bitch! giggle Phillip: Oh, you shit-faced cock-master! Everyone: awestruck Wow! Cartman: Shit-faced cock-master... Terrance: Listen, you donkey-raping shit-eater Kyle: Donkey-raping shit-eater... Kenny: (Muffled) (It's mean, they eat shit) Terrance: You'd fuck your uncle! Phillip: You'd fuck your uncle! (And then the song Uncle Fucka begin) Terrance: Shut your fucking face uncle fucka! you're a cock-sucking ass-licking uncle fucka! You're an uncle fucka, it's true! Nobody fucks uncle quite like you! Phillip: Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka! you're the one that fucked your uncle, uncle fucka! You don't eat or sleep or mow the lawn, You just fuck uncle all day long! and Phillip break into a fart breakdown Hm. farts, then they laugh. They fart their way out of the house and onto an intersection handled by the mountie. They dance and fart around him, raising his hat off his head several time. Mountie: What's going on here! and Phillip fart, then the mountie farts, then drivers around them fart as well. everyone dance in their seat Cartman: Fucking Sweet Butters: Best movie ever! Chorus: Uncle...Fucka... Uncle Fucka, Uncle Fucka Uncle...Fucka'this time all the Canadians are dancing and farting wildly Terrance and Phillip: Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka!(Uncle fucka!) You're a bone-biting bastard, uncle fucka! Terrance: You're an uncle fucka, I must say! Phillip: Well; you fucked your uncle yesterday! Terrance,Phillip and chorusu-cka, that's U-N-C-L-E. Fuck you! Uncle fucka! freeze Phillip: quick Suck my balls (After the song) Stan: Well, it's way past our bedtime after Asses of Fires so... Everyone: Goodnight, Butters! Butters: Goodnight, everyone! (So all the kids went to Butter's bedroom and went to sleep. They're having a sleepover.) (The next morning Butters wakes up and looks out the window. The imagination balloon was flying.) Butters: I know that balloon! Everyone wake up! It's the imagination balloon! (The kids all wake up.) Cartman: It's 8 in the morning, Butters. Kelly Gardener: It's that the balloon from imaginationland? Timmy: Timmy? Butters: Yeah it is, come on guys! Everyone: Mr. Mayor! (Butters, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Annie, Lola, Red, Molly, Meagan, Nichole Daniels, Kevin, Milly, Craig, Heidi, Tweek Tweek, Token Black, Jimmy, Timmy, Bradley Biggle, Francis, Sally Turner, Kal, Esther, Scott, Allie, Bill and Fosse, Jason, Nelly, David, The 8 Asian Girls, Kelly Gardner, Emily, Jenny, Kelly Pinkerton, Kelly Rutherford, Annie, Girl with blonde hair, Boy with blue cap, Boy with C cap, Boy with red scarf, DogPoo, Douglas, Terrance, Tommy, Boy with red shirt and blue pants, Boy with blonde hair, Boy with blue hoodie and various other 4th graders run up to the imagination balloon and see The Mayor of Imaginationland.) Mayor: Hello, kids! Butters: How did you get here? Mayor: Well, I heard it's your birthday so I got the idea to invite you to Imaginationland for your birthday! Everyone: Yay! Mayor: All aboard the Imagination balloon! (The kids enter the imagination balloon and it starts to fly. The opening credits start rolling and the song Imagination land begins.) The kids and chorus: Will you be lost by time or be part of history? Will your story be told or remain a mystery? Will they sing your song, telling all that you have done? Time to make your choice, only you can be the one Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey! Hey! Hey!) Will you do something great with the time that you have here? Will you make your mark? Will you conquer what you fear? And when you go back home, everybody there will see You were in Inaginationland! Oh, oh, oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland! (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa welcome to Imaginationland (Chorus: Hey!) Will you find your greatest glory? Will you be a falling star? Here to learn what Imagination teaches Here to learn more who you are Will you be lost by time or be part of history? Will your story be told or remain a mystery? And when you go back home, everybody there will see You were in Imaginationland! Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland (Chorus: Hey!) Oh, oh oh-oh-whoa Welcome to Imaginationland! Hey! (After the song) (In Butter's bedroom Butters' parents come in.) Linda: Good morning, Butters. How was your party last night? (Linda pulls the blanket off and Butters was not in his bed.) Linda: Huh? What the hell?! (Gets really angry) BUTTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stephen: Oh crap, I'm gonna throw up! (Stephen goes into the bathroom, grabs a garbage can and throws up.) Linda: Where the hell is he? (Meanwhile, The Imagination balloon arrives in Imaginationland. But a lot of new characters are here and decorating the town for Butter's birthday.) Professor Farnsworth: Good news, everyone! The Mayor has new guests coming! Kyle: Wow! who are those characters, Mr. Mayor? Mayor: Well we have a lot of new friends here. They are not here when you first come here. Oh! Here comes the Lollipop King! (The Lollipop King and Mayor Lion, Mayor Quimby, Mayor Adam West, Mayor Dandy Lion, The Mayor of Halloweentown, and Mr. Mayor enter.) The Lollipop King: Welcome back, Butters! Mayor: We also have more mayors here in Imaginationland! (all the good characters gather around the Mayors and The Lollipop King.) Fellow citizens of Imaginationland, Butters and his friends are back! All good characters from Butter's first visit: (Cheering) Rockety Rocket: Welcome back! Cinderella: Welcome back! Strawberry Shortcake: Welcome back! Mr. Clean: Welcome back! Charlie Brown: Welcome back! (Several welcome backs from other good characters) Mayor: And to all you new characters, say hello to butters and his friends! All New Characters: Hello! Telletubbies: Eh Oh! Frylock: Wazzuuuuuuup?! Flanders: Hi diddly ho! Butters: I've never seen you guys before. This is going to be the best birthday ever! All Good Characters: (Cheering) Mayor: Ok, Everyone, Continue decorating the town for Butter's birthday. It's almost here! Wimzie: Wow! I'm so excited! (All the good characters start leaving.) Eureeka: I'm gonna preform a spell! Ojo: I'm gonna make a cake! Krusty: I'm gonna sing a happy birthday song! Bear: What are you waiting for? Let's start our day! Genie: There's a party going on here! We are gonna party! Come on, Everybody! Let's party! (All the good characters look at the Genie.) Genie: Oh, (Giggles) sorry. Magellan: Come on, Tail Let's continue to decorate the town for Butter's birthday! (The good characters continue to decorate.) Butters: Wow this is going to be the best birthday ever that I feel a song coming on! (And then the song Butter's beautiful birthday bash begins.) Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! On this very special day, We're going to celebrate... Butter's beautiful birthday bash! B: With music, presents... Earl Sinclair: Ice cream! Officer Dave Hanson: Donuts! Butters: What does a birthday mean, anyways? Gabby: Well, It's the day when you were born. Moe Szyslak: For the day you came out of your mom's belly. M.T. Promises: So we have a party to celebrate your own very special day. Butters: All right. Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! And all of his friends are gathered around to say... Wave a hand, Shake your leg, For the day you came out of your mom's belly It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! Butters: This is my special day? Everyone: Yeah. That's right! Butters: How special? Eureeka: Well, if your birthday was a color, what's your favorite color? Butters: Yellow. Treelo: Yellow bananas. Funshine Bear: The sun. Big Bird: My feathers! Everyone: On this very special day, we're going to celebrate... Butter's beautiful birthday... Butters: Ouch! Flippy: (Laughing) Butter's hair! Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! Pop: A great day! Cub: A funny day! Everyone: And all of his friends are gathered around to say... God: You're our favorite fellow day. Butters: Ouch! Batley: Magellan, what did you do? Magellan: My tail was only trying to play with him. Everyone: Wave a hand, shake your leg, For the day you came out of your mom's belly It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! Butters: What if my birthday was a place? Elmo: If your birthday was a place, it would be... Homer Simpson: A TV sitcom with people laughing. Peppa Pig: I really wish you were in a picture book. Bart Simpson: Springfield. Glenn Quagmire: Quahog. Cartman: Any place in castle sunshine on a rainy day! Lisa Simpson: A cozy corner with our cat. Russel: A pirate ship full of rats. Everyone: Its' Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! The Fishtones: We're getting ready to squirt some water in your face! Everyone: And all of his friends are gathered around to say. The Fishtones: We're going to have a party! Everyone: All of us have to say "Make a wish". Mr. Knack: What would you wish for? Bogge and Quagmire: Peanut butter sandwichies! Everyone: It's Butter's beautiful birthday bash... Butter's beautiful birthday bash today! (after the song) Mayor: Happy birthday Butters! Butters: Who's that? Mayor: That's Sam the Robot. Sam the Robot: Hello. I am Sam the Robot. I can dance for you. (Sam the Robot starts dancing.) Everyone: (Laughing) Bender: Hey, Sam. Bite my shiny metal ass! Mayor: This is Nick Penguin. Nick Penguin: Can I have some more ice cream? Doctor Strange: Sure. (Doctor Strange uses his powers to bring the ice cream to Nick Penguin.) (Mr. Knack enters with his cart.) Mayor: And for the first time in Imaginationland we have our own handy man Mr. Knack! All Female Characters: (Catcalling/Whistles/Swoons/Etc.) Mr. Knack: Heavens to Bootsy! All Good Characters: You mean Heavens to Betsy! Mayor: He has an Italian accent. Cartman: Oh, yeah! Duffman: Hey! That's my line! Butters: Hey, Nick. Mr. Knack: (Gets really angry) Don't call me Nick or I will kiss Giggles and Petunia! Butters: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Butters: Who are you? Emma: I'm Emma. Kate: I'm Kate. Sir Klank: And I'm Sir Klank. All three: We are mice. Yay! Wendy: Hey everyone look, there's another character named Wendy! Cuddles: Hooray! Bebe Stevens: Hey Mr. Knack, pull my finger! You can be my best friend! (Mr. Knack pulls Bebe's finger and then trades her jacket for a new shirt.) Bebe Stevens: Wow, thanks! Tweek Tweak: Can you fix my car? (So much fixing and trading later that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they have to hire a new one.) Mr. Knack: As my Granny Tunsdela used to say... "Whenever you imagine to be real is real". Mayor: Hey, that's my line! Mr. Knack: Oops, sorry Mr. Mayor! (Giggles and Petuina gather around Mr. Knack.) Both: Nick, Nick kiss us, Nick! Mr. Knack: Ladies Don't call me Nick! (Groans) Heavens to Bootsy! Giggles and Petuina: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! (Giggles and Petuina both kiss Mr. Knack.) Everyone: Aww! (Meanwhile at Butter's house, the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, and Karen are having a meeting.) Linda: Butters is back in Imaginationland! Parents: (Gasp) Stephen: That place is so far away! Sheila: But Ike needs his diaper changed. What should we do? Randy: I say we wait for him. Linda: How about we all look for the kids? Stephen: It'll be like an adventure! Sheila: A adventure? To find our kids? Stephen: Yes! Quick, pack your things. Let's go find Butters and his friends! (And so the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen pack their things and start leaving the house ready to go to Imaginationland.) (Back in Imaginationland, King Pig and the evil characters are watching the event.) King Pig: How come we are now in the evil side, Lord Vader? Darth Vader: Because since the good characters invite a lot of friends, we are going to capture The Council of 70. All Evil Characters: (Sinster laughing) Oscar the Grouch: Yeah right! (Mr. Knack is hugging Giggles and Petuina and King Pig eats the food.) (King Pig also eats the plates.) Giggles and Petuina: (Fangirling) Mr. Knack: Check me out ladies! (Charlie and Lola enter.) Charlie: I have this little sister Lola. She is small and very funny. Lola: Hello, Nick! Mr. Knack: I told you a million times to not call me Nick! Lola: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Donald Trump: And now! (The evil characters captured The Council of 70.) Bradley Biggle: Who are you? Charlie: I'm Charlie. And this is my little sister Lola. She loves having fun. Lola: I've got all the streamers for Butter's birthday, now I get to play with them. (And then the song I just wanna have fun begins.) Lola: I always plan to be purely perfect time and again it's my goal got to admit I'm not always perfect please don't you dare tell a soul How many rules do I never break I think the answer's "none" I try and I try, but I can't deny basically, I just wanna have fun Gee it's a blast when you go exploring hard not to learn something new really, It's not that I think it's boring doing what they say I should do (Like for instance) Watch where you step, never rock the boat think smart, and walk don't run I try and I try but I can't deny basically, I just wanna have fun When you're really rolling well of course it can be hard to stop or bouncing like a rubber ball or spinning like a top But if I land in trouble it's never all that bad and every new adventure is the best I ever had As a little girl I'd always dreamed that I could fly lift up into the air and travel right into the sky I just keep on trying cause wouldn't you agree? Flying would be funner than most anything could be I always plan to be purely perfect time and again it's my goal got to admit I'm not always perfect please don't you dare tell a soul How many rules do I ever break I think the answer's "none" I try and I try but I can't deny The truth is that I, I just wanna have fun (After the song, Lola sees that Mr. Knack is covered with streamers.) Lola: That was fun! Let's do it again! Mr. Knack: Again? Well as my Granny Tunsdela used to say... "Again is never the answer". (One hour later) (Lola is throwing streamers all around Mr. Knack while he is sleeping.) Lola: (Giggling) Mr. Knack: (Stirs awake) I told you, Lola! Do not put streamers everywhere around me! (The bell in castle sunshine starts ringing.) Lola and Mr. Knack: Uh Oh! Kenny: (Muffled) (It's the castle sunshine bell! What does that mean Mr. Mayor?) Mayor: Meeting time! (All the good characters enter castle sunshine and sit down in their seats.) Mayor: Thank you all for coming. Now as you all know Butter's birthday is tomorrow. All Good Characters: (Cheering) Mayor: Also the evil characters are back. All Good Characters: (Gasping) Bart Simpson: Ay Caramba! Mario and Luigi: Mamma Mia! Mr. Knack: Heavens to bootsy! Mr. Burns: Come on, Nick. Stop saying those. Mr. Knack: Another Nick episode! I hate being called Nick! Mr. Burns: Oh, Nick Knack. Emma, Kate, and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! Iron Man: Those cowards! (The Mayor grabs a videotape.) Mayor: Now this video will have the evil characters telling you about what they're plan is. Enjoy. (The Mayor puts the tape on the TV and King Pig was on the screen.) King Pig: Hello, Good Characters. We just captured The Council of 70. (As he said that The Good Characters all looked scared, except for the live-action characters who look on in anger.) And to complete that a huge battle will begin tomorrow at 10:00 Am. And here is how my plan goes. (And then the song It Will All Be Mine begins.) King Pig: I was born to rule the world And I almost achieved that goal (Chorus: King Pig!) But Imaginationland had more Imagination than I could control (Chorus: King Pig!) Still they inspired this fun place Which learns and returns each Turny, Turny, Twisty, Twisty all the way down thing (Chorus: King Pig!) Their lightsaber the ultimate weapon, will tell them Evil is back! It will all be mine, Power so divine I'll tell the sun to shine On only me! It will be all mine, till the end of time When this perfect crime makes history Evil Characters! This is our destiny! There'll be world domination, complete obliteration of all who now defy me. Let the universe prepare, good characters beware, You creatures shall not deny me now go,go,go! It will all be mine, Power so divine I'll tell the sun to shine on only me! It will all be mine, till the end of time When this perfect crime makes history Evil Characters! This is our destiny! There'll be total devastation, Pure annihilation Or absolute surrender. I'll have limitless Imagination, This is now our finest hour Now go, go, go, go! (After the song) (Television satics and all the Good Characters gasp when the video ends.) Mr. Knack: As my Granny Tunsdelda used to say... "You know, some things are scary but they can pee your pants off". All Good Characters: (Laughing) Eureeka: Oh, Mr. Knack, you are the best handyman ever. All Good Characters: Awwwww. Marv: That's so sweet. Mayor: Hey, I got a idea! Let's go rescue the Council of 70! Peter Griffin: That's a great idea. Butters: We can also search for my parents too. Maggie Simpson: (sucking pacifier) Barney: Come on everyone, let's all sing This Old Man to celebrate the idea. All Good Characters: This old man. He played one. He played knick knack on my shoe. (Cartman joins in) With a knick knack paddy wack give the dog a bone. This old man is this idea song! Black Widow: (during the song) What do you think they're up to? Captain America: I think they're planning on something. Jason Bourne: By what? Singing? Hulk: Hulk can't sing! Batman: Well, were the only characters in Imaginationland that can not sing. Aquaman: Or laugh. Falcon: Or cheer. Spider-Man: Superheroes don't sing. (Meanwhile, the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, and Karen are walking through a forest.) Linda: Well, I think we'll find Butters there. Stephen: Come on, everybody. Let's see if Butters is here. (The parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, and Karen look through the bushes. But Butters is not here.) Sharon: Oh dear, He's not in the bushes. (The parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen look for Butters everywhere. They look in the river, But he's not here. They look in the trees, He's not here either. They look on the rocks, But he's still not here. The parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin and Karen then look sad sitting on the grass.) Randy: (Sighs) We looked everywhere in the forest, but he's not here anywhere! Sharon: Don't worry, Randy. We're going to find the kids in no time. Randy: Thanks Sharon. (They hug together.) (Back in Imaginationland, The moat twins are eating peanut butter sandwiches.) (The kids enter the swamp.) Cartman: Hey! Who are you? Bogge: I'm Bogge. Quagmire: And I'm Quagmire. Butters: Aren't you called "The Moat Twins"? Bogge and Quagmire: Yes, we are! Token Black: So, what do you do? Bogge: Oh, oh! We just take a swim when it's sunny outside. Quagmire: And we eat our favorite food. Both: Peanut butter sandwiches! Kids: Peanut butter sandwiches? Quagmire: That's right! Wanna try some? Butters: Sure! (The moat twins give Butters and his friends peanut butter sandwiches and eat them.) Quagmire: Come on, Bogge, Let's continue to eat our peanut butter sandwiches! The Kids and The Moat Twins: Mmm... Peanut butter. Spongebob: Come on, everyone! The adventure is about to begin! Kids and Moat Twins: Coming! (All the Good Characters at the Town Square.) Mayor: Is everyone ready? All Good Characters: We're ready! Roobear Koala: Ready when you are Mr. mayor! Homer Simpson: Let the adventure begin! All Good Characters: (Cheering) (So, All the Good Characters set off to find The Council of 70.) Magellan: Eureeka, Are we going to find The Council of 70 soon? Eureeka: We will Magellan. Come on, Let's keep moving! Cartman: So, Mr. Mayor, Lollipop king, any idea where to go now? Mayor: Well, Cartman, according to the map, we just have to go through the lollipop forest by following the trail. Lollipop King: It's when The Evil Characters once invaded my home. Mr. Knack: As my Granny Tunsdelda used to say... "The sooner you grow up to be a trader/handyman, the better". Viv: Right, Mr. Knack. Come on, we have to keep moving. Butters: Mr. Mayor, you lead the way. Disco Bear: Ladies first. Giggles: Oh, Thank you. Petuina: Your'e the best character ever! (As the kids and all the good characters continue on their quest and while the parents, Ike, Shelly, Kevin, and Karen look for butters, the song The Trail We Blaze begins.) Voiceover: Look out new world here we come Brave, intrepid and then some Pioneers of maximum Audacity whose resumes Show that we are just the team To live where others merely dream Building up a head of steam On the trail we blaze Changing legend into fact We shall ride into history Turning myth into truth We shall surely gaze On the sweet unfolding Of an antique mystery All will be revealed On the trail we blaze Paradise is close at hand Shangri_la the promised land Seventh heaven on demand Quite unusual nowadays Virgin vistas, undefiled Minds and bodies running wild In the man behold the child On the trail we blaze The trail we blaze Is a road uncharted Through terra incognita to a golden shrine No place for the traveler To be faint_hearted We are part of the sumptuous grand design Changing legend into fact We shall ride into history Turning myth into truth We shall surely gaze On the sweet unfolding Of an antique mystery All will be revealed On the trail we blaze. (After the song, the kids and all the good characters are on Yum Yum mountain after getting tired of walking.) Captain Amercia: Superheroes, let's practice our battle with the evil characters. Superheroes: Yes, Captain America. Hulk: Hulk Smash! (The superheroes use their super powers together.) Magellan: (Crying) Marge Simpson: Oh, my God! Magellan's crying! Can someone calm him down? Eureeka: Relax, I'm a excellent at singing lullabies. (Eureeka walks up to Magellan and he stops crying.) Eureka: Rock a bye, baby on the treetop, When the wind blows the cradle will rock, (While Eureeka is singing, Magellan falls asleep.) When the bough breaks the cradle will fall... (Magellan wakes up.) Magellan: Fall? (Starts crying again.) Eureeka: Oh, I'm sorry. Can someone else help him. Giggles: I'll do it! I'll do it! (Magellan stops crying again.) Giggles: Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a bucket of water Jack fell down into the ground... Magellan: Water? (Once again, he starts crying.) Cookie Monster: Me give it a try! (Magellan stops crying once again.) Cookie Monster: The itsy bitsy spider... Magellan and Cookie Monster: Spiders? (Crying) Lisa Simpson: Oh, Oh, Baa Baa black sheep have you any wool... Magellan: Sheep? (Crying) (Spike comes in barking 3 Blind Mice.) Magellan: Spike? (Crying) Eureeka: Please, Someone calm him down with another song! Batley: I've got this! (Starts singing off key.) Greasy, Glooby bugs are fun to you and me! Greasy, Glooby bugs are flying everywhere! Butters: Batley, Look! (Magellan is finally sleeping thanks to Batley's song.) Magellan: (Snoring) Batley: (Still singing off key) Greasy, Glooby bugs are what I eat, They also make me crash and fall doooooown. Jelly Otter: Awww! Magellan: Wait, what the heck was that all about? Batley: Oh, Dear God! DogPoo: I thinked I just poop my pants again! All Good Characters: Heavens to Bootsy! Homer Simpson: D'oh! (In the Evilland Castle, King Pig is eating alot of food.) Sideshow Bob: Come on, King Pig! Where are your manners? King Pig: (Burps) Sorry. Ok, Evil Characters, tomorrow is the big battle. So, Freddy Krueger must get out of this place. All Evil Characters: (Laughing) Freddy Krueger: I hate you all!!!!!!! Kylo Ren: I perhaps that tomorrow the woodland critters will face the good characters. Squirrel: Come on, everyone. Let's practice for the battle! Woodland Critters: Yay! (The Evil Characters leave, except King Pig who is still eating and burps loud.) (That night, the kids and the good characters walk to Prehistoric Land.) Mayor: Well, I think we'll spend night here. Nutty: What a nuttastic idea, Mr. Mayor! Ash: Charizard, use Flame Thrower to make the campfire! Pikachu: Pikachu! (Charizard uses Flame Thrower to put the fire in the campfire.) Meagen: Wow! That was so cool! (All the good characters are gatherthed around the campfire.) Cartman: I'm so taking the day off. Mr. Knack: Come on, Cartman! Join the group! Cartman: Come on Nick! Mr. Knack: How many times do they have to calling me Nick? Wait a minute As my Granny Tunsdela used to say... "Shut your stupid mouth Nick!" Cartman: Oh, Nick knack. Emma, Kate and Sir Klank: Paddy wack give the dog a bone! (Awkard long pause from all the good characters.) SpongeBob: Who wants to sing a campfire song? I've got one. (He grabs a guitar.) I call this one "The Campfire Song Song". Mr. Knack: Oh, Nick knack! (And then the song The campfire song song begins.) SpongeBob: Let's gather round the campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than your wrong, But it'll help if you just sing along. Cartman: Bum Bum Bum! (Cartman singing fast with SpongeBob.) SpongeBob: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than your wrong, But it'll help if you just sing along! Cartman: Sing another song! SpongeBob: C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! Cartman! Cartman: Song C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song! SpongeBob: Nick Knack! (Moment of silence) Good! It'll help, It'l help, If you just sing along! Oh Yeah! (After the song) Mr. Knack: As my Granny Tunsdela used to say... "That was terrible I tell you! Terrible!" SpongeBob: Sorry. Mayor: Who wants to tell a campfire story? Kids and all good characters: Me, Me, Me, Me! Mayor: How about... Butters! Since your the birthday boy you can tell us a story. Butters: Thanks, Mr. Mayor. Ok. My story starts in yum yum mountain. (He starts to imagine yum yum mountain.) And there was this squirrel named Nutty (Nutty appears.) And He was eating a lollipop. (Nutty eats the lollipop.) (The story stops.) Bogge and Quagmire: Why? Butters: Because it was his favorite food. Now you two shut up! Cartman: farts fire. Ow! My ass! Kyle: Dude! Stan: Damn, Cartman! Cartman: farts fire again. Uh... Ow! My ass! Kyle: Dude, he's farting fire again! All Good Characters: (All Scream) Eureeka: Don't worry, everyone I've got a spell to make the fire in his ass disappear. (She starts waving her wand.) Assey, Assey Bassey, Bassy Make the fart fire disappear! (The fire in Cartman's ass disappear.) Cartman: Wow my fire fart is gone! Eureeka: Well, I'm sorta almost a wizard. All Good Characters: (Sigh in Relief) Nick Penguin: Can we continue the story please? Butters: Ok. (The story continues.) And while nutty was climbing the mountain he spots a bunch of Cherries, (Cherries appear.) Some candy canes (Candy canes appear And some peanut butter sandwiches. (Story stops.) Wait hold on. (Record scratches sound.) Peanut butter sandwiches? Bogge and Quagmire: Yay for peanut butter sandwiches! Butters: You two imanggined that? Bogge: Yeah, we did! Bogge and Quagmire: Ohhhhhhhh! Morcedai and Rigby: Hey! That's our line! (Story resumes) Butters: Untill nutty spots a Pichu eating the food. (A Pichu is eating some cookies, cakes, lollipops, candy, pies, marshmallows and cotton candy.) Butter: And then Nutty got angry and said... (Nutty gets angry.) Nutty: NUTTY SMASH! (Nutty destroys the food that Pichu is eating.) (Story stops.) Hulk: Hey, That's Hulk's line! Butters: And so Nutty eats all the sweets on yum yum mountain and lives happily ever after. The end. All good characters: Awwww! Butters: Ok, Everyone, Now go to bed! (All the good characters come into their tents, And the kids brought their sleeping bags.) Cartman: Kyle, I'm gonna tell you to fight me tomorrow morning during the battle. Kyle: Ok, Cartman. (Kyle looks at Stan.) Ready to go to sleep Stan? Stan: Ready! Good night everybody! (Stan, Cartman, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Bebe Stevens, Clyde, Annie, Lola, Red, Molly, Meagan, Nichole, Kevin, Milly, Craig, Heidi, Tweek Tweek, Token, Jimmy, Timmy, Bradley Biggle, Francis, Sally, Kal, Esther, Scott, Allie, Bill, Fosse, Jason, Nelly, David, The 8 Asian girls, Kelly Gardner, Emily, Jenny, Kelly Pinkerton, Kelly Rutherford, Annie, Girl with blonde hair, Boy with blue cap, Boy with C cap, Boy with red scarf, DogPoo, Douglas, Terrance, Tommy, Boy with red shirt and blue pants, Boy with blonde hair, Boy with blue hoodie and various other 4th graders went to sleep. Butters is still awake.) More coming soon... Category:Imaginationland Category:Transcripts